


Post Mortem Reassurance

by IWSTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, characters are unnamed, vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWSTW/pseuds/IWSTW
Summary: Tragedy sparsely times itself favorably.A short oneshot about last words, grief, and seeking reassurance.Written to have most character traits be vague, so it's open to personal interpretation.





	Post Mortem Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in may this year. at first i sent it to my bf who ended up LOVING it so i shared it with some other friends and received very positive feedback!  
> i really loved hearing all of their personal interpretations of the characters (:
> 
> tysm if u read!!

_ You are nothing more than a maddened beast. _

And so, the beast drifted along with shoddy legs, nothing left to make amends with. He was followed by no one, nothing except the final words given to him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were all dried out. He was alone without a soul to speak to, yet he craved reassurance of any kind that his actions were not wrong.

Comfort was not given.

He slammed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed facedown. It wasn’t long before he had to lean his head to the side to allow himself to breathe.

_ I shouldn’t have the right to live like this anymore. _

Arguments come and go through resolution, but resolution is unobtainable with the recently deceased. That’s what he thought, he knew, he believed.

His eyes caught sight of the nightstand where his lover’s spare pair of glasses remained. That man was the type to always have backups, fail safes, second options. Yet, he couldn’t understand why his lover pursued such a dangerous line of work. He constantly told himself it wouldn’t happen to him, it  _ couldn’t  _ happen to him. Everything was fine, everything was safe.

That was not the case. Tragedy sparsely times itself favorably.

A tear dripped down his cheek. He wondered if it was okay to cry, it had been ages since the last time. Either way, a single tear fell and nothing more. He was left in silence.

However, it was then he noticed something was beneath the glasses he saw. A letter that hadn’t even been sealed, the envelope was just tucked inwards.

His heart pounded a single time as his blood ran cold. He rose up and reached out, grasping then examining it. His name was written in what would appear to be calligraphy to anyone else, but he instantly recognized the handwriting.

_ Open it. _

He laced his fingers around the tucked flap. His breath hitched as he hesitated to open it.

He hadn’t been home in a few days since he was informed of the incident, was this waiting here all this time for him?

_ You are nothing more than a maddened beast. _

Those were the final words spoken to him by his lover, the result of an argument. Cruel words by nature, he had assumed he would be apologized to later. That apology never came, rather some news took its place.

His grip on the letter tightened as he came to the realization that what he held may as well be the  _ true  _ final words of his love. He had desired nothing more than reassurance that he was not in the wrong, reassurance he thought would never come. But perhaps this letter contained what he craved, what he longed to hear from the one he lost.

He tore the letter open.

He read the contents in silence.

He did not move.

He could not look away.

And finally, he wept as he collected his thoughts.

_ He still loved me. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i love hearing personal interpretations of the two characters, so leave a comment with your own if youd like! (:


End file.
